Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine control device and a method for estimating a brake pedal depressing force, and more particularly to an engine control device configured to control an engine based on operation of an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal, and a method for estimating a brake pedal depressing force applied to the brake pedal.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in order to prevent runaway or the like of a vehicle caused by an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal being depressed or actuated simultaneously by a driver's mistake, there has been known to provide a control for forcibly decreasing engine output in a case where the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal are depressed or actuated simultaneously. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-291030A) discloses a technique for controlling the engine to be put into an idle state forcibly, regardless of an engine signal based on a depressed or actuated amount of the accelerator pedal, in a case where a depressed or actuated amount of the brake pedal or a brake operating pressure is of a value equal to or higher than a predetermined value which is a value corresponding to the depressed or actuated amounts of the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal which has been produced as the results of the driver's intentional simultaneous actuation.